


Combo Powers Activate!

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futa, Girl Penis, Multi, Oral Sex, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, character fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Madoka has a problem. She just can't decide on which girl she wants to have sex with. Homura or Mami. And then she comes up with the obvious solution. Why not both? Not a threesome, but combining the two of them together. What could possibly go wrong with such a brilliant plan?





	Combo Powers Activate!

**Combo Powers Activate**

  
“Oh yeah,” Madoka whispered, “just like that. It feels so good, Mami!”  
  
Madoka’s eyes flicked over. Her breathing was coming in short pants as she felt the pleasure racing through her body. It was _wonderful_ , she was feeling better than she could believe.  
  
“Homura, oh Homura,” Madoka moaned. “Please, please, please!”  
  
Madoka’s eyes flicked back to the photo of Mami in her swimsuit. Her blonde friend looked so _wonderful_ in that picture. And Homura looked just as good in her nightgown. They were both so wonderful, so beautiful, so sexy looking. How could Madoka choose between them?  
  
Madoka could feel herself tensing up as she masturbated. Both of her hands were wrapped around her shaft as she stroked herself up and down, her body trembling as she felt the pleasure inside her rising closer and closer to the surface. Her eyes flicked between the two pictures. The only thing that could make this better was if she had a sexy photo of both of them together.  
  
Madoka whined, biting her lip as her hands plunged up and down her shaft. She was so, _so_ close. She just had to be sure not to cum on the photos. They were the only copies she had, after all.  
  
“Hello, Kaname Madoka.”  
  
“Kyuubey!” Madoka shrieked, her hair standing up on end as the small, cute creature jumped down from Madoka’s shelf in between the photos. “Wh-wh-what are you doing here?”  
  
“It’s time to discuss possible contracts and see if you want to become a magical girl again,” Kyuubey said calmly, looking Madoka straight in the eyes as she blushed red.  
  
Madoka was still masturbating. With how good she was feeling, there was no possible way she could stop, even when dealing with Kyuubey. She stared down at the little white creature, feeling her orgasm rising up inside her. Madoka opened her mouth to say something, only to moan in a long, low voice.  
  
Madoka’s entire body twitched as she came. Her eyes grew wide in their sockets as her dick twitched and pulsed. Madoka only realized what was happening when it was too late.  
  
Madoka came a _lot_. Her cute, not-so-little cock was twitching in her grip, shooting semen all over both photos of Mami and Homura. Kyuubey agilely jumped out of the way, his face as calm as ever as he watched a naked Madoka cum.  
  
“No….” Madoka moaned, looking at the thick white semen on both photos. Those were the best, the sexiest pictures she had of her two friends! And now they were ruined.  
  
“Kyuubey!” Madoka ranted, turning her head to look at the creature. “How _could_ you? You got me distracted and now look at these! They’re trashed.”  
  
“Kaname Madoka,” Kyuubey said, his tail swishing back and forth. “Your worry simply isn’t logical. As you have yet to use a wish, it would be simplicity itself to give yourself far more than photos. Your wish could give either one of your friends as a companion.”  
  
“Either one?” Madoka asked, her shoulders still going up and down. “What’s the point of that?” Madoka pouted. “It’s, it’s like apples and oranges. How could I possible choose just one of them?”  
  
Kyuubey stared at her, his tail swishing back and forth. Madoka stared back. And even as she did so, a wonderful idea came to her. She slowly smiled. It seemed to be just _perfect_. But would it work?  
  
“Kyuubey?” Madoka asked. “Would this wish work? If I wished for whoever’s name I spoke while I was orgasming to get fused together? And for them only to come apart once I make them cum?”  
  
“That would be a non-standard wish,” Kyuubey said, staring up at her, his face as calm as ever. “But with your potential, it would certainly be possible. Do you want to make a contract using that wish?”  
  
Madoka hesitated, just for a second. Was it a good idea? Well, she couldn’t see any other way to ever get both Mami and Homura working together to have sex with her. And Madoka really, _really_ wanted to fuck both of them.  
  
“It is,” Madoka said, nodding firmly. “I wish for anyone’s name I speak while I orgasm to fuse together. And for them to only separate once they cum!”  
  
Kyuubey’s eyes glowed, and his ears and tail started to wave in a sudden breeze.

*******

Madoka thought her new outfit was _very_ cute. Pink and white and poofy and absolutely to _die_ for. It was a pity she couldn’t masturbate while wearing it, but sacrifices had to be made. But she didn’t have time to focus on that right now. She needed to make certain she got her end of the deal.  
  
Kyuubey had already left. In fact, Madoka had been pretty insistent on him leaving. She didn’t need him around while she was masturbating. And now that she was alone, she could really _concentrate_ on Mami and Homura.  
  
It was a pity that her photos of them were ruined. Madoka sighed as she tossed them into the trash. She’d just have to call up images of them in her mind’s eye. And what they could do with each other and with her.  
  
Madoka closed her eyes as she started to stroke her cock. It felt good, somehow even more sensitive as a magical girl than it had before. One of her favorite images appeared, Mami pulling her white blouse open to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. And Homura lifting her skirt up to show just how far her stockings went up along her legs.  
  
Even though the sensations were so much _more_ as a magical girl, it still took longer for Madoka to cum. But she did, pumping out even more cum than before. Madoka smiled as she looked down at the puddle of white semen on her stomach. _Wow_ , that had felt nice. But now, Madoka knew it was going to feel even better soon.  
  
Madoka was feeling kind of tired. She just needed to close her eyes for a bit and rest. Get her energy back, so that she could properly satisfy Mami and Homura (or Homura and Mami?). Madoka wondered which apartment she should visit to find them. Or if they still had their old cellphone numbers.  
  
Madoka yawned, falling backwards onto her bed. That was something to think about later, she supposed.

*******

Madoka blearily opened her eyes. The sunlight was hitting her eyes. But that only happened in-  
  
Madoka grabbed her clock and stared at it. It was morning! She hit her forehead. She had gone to sleep instead of staying awake to go visit Mami and Homura! How _stupid_ of her! She needed to get dressed _now_ and go find them!  
Madoka threw on some clothes, and ran down the stairs. Even as her feet slapped against the steps, she could hear the front door opening. And then she could hear her mother talking to a girl whose voice Madoka didn’t recognize.  
  
“Madoka!” Madoka heard her mother call. “Your friend is here!”  
  
Madoka stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the front door. Her mom was stepping to the side, letting the other woman (and it was definitely a woman, no mistakes were possible there) inside. Madoka made a gurgling sound as she stared.  
  
The wish had obviously worked. There was no way this could be anyone but Homura and Mami combined. Absolutely no other possibility was believable.  
  
She was _tall_. Really, really tall. Madoka didn’t think she had ever met a woman who was that tall ever before. She was even taller than Madoka’s mom, and it was almost all because of her very, very long legs.  
  
And that wasn’t the only thing that caught Madoka’s eye. Her boobs were _immense_. Madoka had thought that Mami had big boobs before, but these were absolutely gigantic. Even though they were on a bigger frame than Mami, they had to be at least three times the relative size. Her blouse was barely enough to contain them, and Madoka could see some jiggle even as she breathed.  
  
And her face was even better. Madoka thought that both Mami and Homura were astoundingly pretty. And combined, their beauty was so intense that Madoka couldn’t stare for very long. Not if she didn’t want to get hard right in front of her mom and her friend. And the way she carried herself, it was all the motherly elegance of Mami with the coolness of Homura.  
  
_I see you approve of the effects of your wish_ , Kyuubey said, speaking to Madoka telepathically. Madoka could see sitting on top of a cabinet, looking at her. _I wasn’t expecting the body mass of each of them to be added together, but it seems you approve_.  
  
Madoka did approve. She could guess how the two of them had combined, making Homura’s legs so much longer (and firmer?) and Mami’s breasts so much larger. And rounder and even more generally perfect than they already had been.  
  
_The magic even enhanced traits you would find desirable_ , Kyuubey continued to say. _For instance, her height is enough for you to bury your face in her chest, and her breasts are filled with milk_.  
  
Now it was _really_ difficult not to get erect. How had the magic known that Madoka loved that sort of thing? Her entire body was buzzing as she tried to focus her mind on something, anything else.  
  
“Hi!” Madoka squeaked, stepping forward and looking up (and up and up) at her friend. “Nice to see you again,” she added, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks.  
  
“It’s nice to see you too, Madoka,” the fusion said, smiling down at her. “Shall we go to your room?”  
  
Madoka just nodded. How could her new friend sound so _sexy_? She had literally the most perfect voice it was possible for Madoka to imagine having. It sent tingles up and down Madoka’s spine as she listened to her friend.  
  
The fusion took the lead in heading to Madoka’s room, just like Homura always did. Madoka was _not_ complaining, though, especially since it meant she got to stay a step or two behind the fusion, and watch her walk. And that was a truly excellent sight.  
  
The fusion’s hips swung side to side, swaying wildly. Madoka couldn’t take her eyes off of it, even as she tried to decide if that reminded her more of Mami or of Homura. Or maybe both of them combined. Homura’s heels, and Mami’s hips and rear had always been a treat to watch. And now Madoka had the best of both of them.  
  
From this, Madoka couldn’t help but get hard as she watched. Her huge dick made a huge tent in her pants as she trailed behind. The fusion’s ass jiggled almost as much as her tits did. It was simply _wonderful_ to watch, and Madoka didn’t want to ever stop.  
  
Madoka wondered what the fusion (and she _really_ needed to learn her name) would say if she saw how hard Madoka was. Madoka had always managed to keep her cock a secret, or at least didn’t show it off to her friends. Only Sayaka knew about it, and how hard it could get. Would the fusion be disgusted by it? Curious? Aroused?  
  
Madoka thought that over as the fusion stepped into her room and sat down on one of the chairs. Madoka sat down on her bed and tugged her pillow over her crotch. She coughed nervously, not quite certain what it was she should be doing.  
  
“So, uh, what should I call you?” Madoka said, forcing herself to look up into the fusion’s deep brown eyes, a combination of yellow and purple.  
  
“You can call me Homami,” the fusion, Homami, said with a small smile. “But, more importantly…”  
  
Homami stood up and crossed over to Madoka’s bed in just a few short strides. She sat down next to Madoka and whipped the pillow away. Madoka squeaked. And then she moaned, feeling Homami’s hand dive into her pants and wrap around her cock. Even with Homami’s huge frame, her hand still wasn’t big enough to entirely wrap around Madoka’s shaft.  
  
“I know why I was created,” Homami said with a soft smile that had a lot more of Mami in it than Homura. “And I _completely_ approve.”  
  
“Y-you do?” Madoka squeaked, looking with shock at her friend. Both because Homami was, you know, stroking her cock, and because she was okay with being created to have sex with Madoka.  
  
“Mami was a _very_ experienced magical girl, of course,” Homami said with an easy smile, running her free hand through her long, black ringlets. “And Homura knew you quite well. Put the two of them together, and it was quite easy for me to figure this out. What happened, how it had happened, who wanted it to happen… I’m even willing to bet that it stops if I have an orgasm, won’t it?”  
  
Madoka’s jaw dropped as she stared at Homami. That was kind of scary actually. And that deductive reasoning wasn’t the only intimidating thing. If Homami still had Homura’s time stop ability and Mami’s conjured ribbons and muskets, then there was next to nothing she couldn’t defeat.  
  
“It’s quite the interesting feeling,” Homami said, still stroking Madoka’s dick. Her pace and grip varied, always something new and wonderful. Madoka felt like melting as she was given the handjob. “Nothing I, or either of them, would have thought of on our own, but now that it’s happening,” Homami gave a nod as she picked up the pace, “I like it.”  
  
Madoka opened her mouth to reply. All that came out was a groan, though. She was cumming from a handjob, the first time she had ever gotten to orgasm because of somebody else. And it felt _great_ , even if she was shooting her load straight into her pink panties, utterly ruining them.  
  
“See?” Homami said pleasantly. “Neither Homura nor Mami would ever have done that on their own.” She smiled at Madoka and patted the top of her head with her other hand. “But there’s still so much more we can do together, isn’t there?”  
  
Madoka nodded. She could have filled entire folders with the thoughts of what she wanted to do with Homura and Mami, by themselves and put together. And now that they were _really_ put together, there were even more options.  
  
“Titjob!” Madoka squeaked, the dream of a lifetime (plus or minus a few years) coming to life. “Can I please fuck your boobs?”  
  
“You don’t even need to ask,” Homami said, laughing. “This body really _was_ made for your own enjoyment, wasn’t it?”  
  
Madoka nodded mutely, only half listening as Homami slid out of her tight blouse (that would have fit Madoka like a tent). Homami was wearing a _wonderful_ bra. It was cream-colored and had some cute little lacework on the cups. But far more important was the sight of Homami’s breasts.  
  
They really were huge. Absolutely gigantic. Big and soft and pale and Madoka _knew_ they would be the very best thing she had ever touched. Her mouth watered and her fingers twitched, and if her dick had gotten soft after her orgasm, it was rock hard now.  
  
“Yes, they _are_ quite large, aren’t they?” Homami said, looking down at her breasts, putting her hands underneath them and lifting them upwards. “And quite soft too.” She looked up at Madoka. “And they are very, _very_ full.”  
  
Wow, there was _so much_ Madoka could do with that. But right now, she needed, _needed_ to fuck Homami’s tits. She didn’t have a choice. She needed to bury her huge, fat cock in between those soft, wonderful breasts, and fuck them and fuck them and fuck them. And hopefully Homami wasn’t so sensitive that she could cum just from that. Madoka didn’t want the experience to be over too quickly.  
  
Madoka whipped her clothes off, not caring if she ripped them or where they ended up. She needed to be able to press as much of her bare naked body against Homami as she could. Nothing else would do.  
  
Homami watched her with amusement. She wasn’t undressing, keeping her skirt and stockings on. Instead, she undid her bra, letting her huge breasts swing free. Even without a bra, they were still pressed together.  
  
Madoka had gotten in an Internet argument over if it was possible to have an objectively perfect pair of breasts. And looking at the boobs in front of her, Madoka knew she had been right. These were, without doubt, complete and utter perfection. It was _impossible_ to improve on them anymore.  
  
Madoka could have died happy, with just having gotten the chance to see these tits bare. The beautiful pale color to them, shading to pink at Homami’s areoles and nipples. The generous, sweeping curves of the boobs themselves, both vertical and horizontal. The way they moved as Homami breathed. They were, without a doubt, pure and utter perfection. Madoka felt like weeping at the beauty of them.  
  
“C-can I touch them?” Madoka asked, raising her hands up before hesitating and looking at Homami.  
  
“Of course you can,” Homami said with a warm smile that did funny things to Madoka’s heart. “There’s next to nothing you can do to my body that I would object to.”  
  
Madoka reached forward and took hold of each breast. They felt _wonderful_ in her hands. So big, so soft, so warm. One hand wasn’t _nearly_ enough to cover Homami’s breasts, and Madoka let her hands glide over them, touching them and squeezing slightly. It was _amazing_ , getting to feel really big breasts for the very first time. Her own (the only boobs Madoka had ever gotten to touch) just couldn’t begin to compare.  
  
Madoka’s hands (looking quite small compared to how much titflesh they were wandering over) slowly got closer and closer to Homami’s nipples. She swallowed, looking down at the fat, stiff nubs. Madoka reached down and lightly squeezed a nipple between two fingers. And just like Kyuubey had said, milk dribbled out.  
  
“Ah,” Homami said, or moaned, or something. Whatever exact sound she made, it was a soft little moan that made Madoka shiver in arousal.  
  
Madoka’s mouth watered as she stared down at the trickle of milk winding its way down Homami’s breast, before dropping down onto her thick, powerful thighs. She wondered just how full Homami’s boobs were. And how good it would be to just press her mouth right up against one of those nipples and drink her full.  
  
_No_ , Madoka told herself, closing her eyes and shaking her head. There would be time for that later. When Madoka wasn’t so desperately turned on.  
  
As wonderful as it was, Madoka knew there was still more she could be doing with Homami’s magnificent chest than just admiring and milking it. Her dick was rock hard, and Madoka was seriously worried about having an unfortunate accident before she even got to rub her cock against those boobs. And even with her stamina, Madoka knew that cumming too soon would almost be a crime against those wonderful breasts.  
  
Madoka straddled Homami’s lap, looking down at her as she rose up as high as she could. Her dick sprung forward, falling in between Homami’s tits. Madoka pushed her cock deeper into the other girl’s cleavage, her mouth falling open as she was enveloped by soft, warm, perfect boobs. It felt amazing.  
  
As big as she was (and Madoka had a _big_ , if cute, cock) Madoka’s shaft was entirely buried inside Homami’s cleavage. There wasn’t a hint of her dick to be seen. It was wonderful. And the look on Homami’s face only made the entire thing so much better. Homami looked so _happy_ , looking down at her chest with Madoka’s huge cock buried inside it.  
  
Madoka started thrusting immediately. It felt wonderful, even better than the handjob. Homami laughed, and pressed her breasts together, making the pressure even better. Softer, warmer, it was perfect. Madoka loved it.  
  
Madoka loved it too much, in fact. After far too short a time, she came, groaning as she pumped her second orgasm since she woke up half an hour ago into Homami’s cleavage. She could feel her dick pulsing as she unloaded. Sighing heavily, Madoka sat back in her heels, letting her cum-stained dick slide out from Homami’s boobs.  
  
“My, that felt nice,” Homami said, spreading her tits apart with her hands to look down at the white cum clinging to her breasts. “But I’m sure there’s still plenty more you want to do, right?”  
  
Madoka nodded eagerly. She knew she couldn’t keep Homura and Mami together forever, but she still had some lust to burn off. And she knew just how to do it. Anal. That was the ticket. Madoka _had_ to go inside her friend at least once, and this way, Homami was far less likely to cum.  
  
“Can I fuck your…” Madoka trailed off, realizing that Homami might not be quite so open to the idea as she was. “You know.”  
  
“My ass?” Homami said with a sweet smile, sliding back onto Madoka’s bed and fiddling with the clasp of her skirt. “Of course you can, Madoka.” She whipped both her skirt and her tight, frilly underwear off of her. “My body is here for you to use, of course.”  
  
Madoka had probably been told something nicer than that before. But she couldn’t remember what it had been, or who had told it to her. She swallowed heavily as she stared at Homami. The beautiful older girl (woman, really) smiled back at her, running a hand down the side of Madoka’s face. Madoka’s skin prickled at the touch.  
  
“Now, I had a feeling you’d want that,” Homami said, turning around and getting on all fours, “so my rear is already ready for you. Just enter me whenever you want to.”  
  
Madoka jerkily nodded, staring down at the wonderful sight in front of her. She wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to decide if Homami’s ass or tits were better. They were both so _wonderful_. Homami’s ass was big and round, and, Madoka reached out to squeeze, the perfect mixture of softness and firmness, muscle and fat.  
  
Damn it, Madoka couldn’t wait any longer. That ass was too perfect, and she was too turned on from staring at it to keep herself under control. She _had_ to fuck that perfect butt. And maybe kiss it and grope it and do some other stuff to it. Like take photos. After all, Madoka _did_ need to replace those pictures of Homura and Mami.  
  
Almost tripping over herself, Madoka rested the tip of her cock against Homami’s asshole. The hole was a bit soft, and slightly parted. Madoka took one, single breath, and then she started pushing herself in.  
  
It was _glorious_. Just like the rest of Homami’s body, Madoka knew. She groaned, feeling the tight, _tight_ and hot walls surrounding her dick. Her breath caught in her throat as she pushed herself forward, slowly burying more and more of her cock inside her new friend.  
  
“That feels wonderful, Madoka,” Homami said, turning her head to smile at Madoka. “You’re really making me feel great, sweetie.”  
  
Madoka smiled. Well, of course she was making Homami feel good. With a dick as big as hers, how _couldn’t_ she be making her partner feel good? And if she started moving even faster, that would have to make both her and Homami feel even better, obviously.  
  
Madoka did just that, increasing the pace as she fucked Homami. Her fingers dug into Homami’s wide hips, feeling the softness of her skin and the hardness of her bone. And she could hear the small sounds Homami was making as she got fucked. It was _wonderful_. In fact, it was too good to last long, especially with the way Homami was swinging her hips, making Madoka’s cock slide around inside her ass.  
  
Madoka came pretty quickly. Far more quickly than an ass like Homami’s (or a girl like Homami) deserved. She groaned, leaning forward over Homami as she pumped shot after shot of semen deep into her friend’s rear. Even though she might be cumming pretty quickly, at least her orgasms were still just as large and impressive as the dick they were attached to.  
  
Madoka slumped back, panting. She smiled at the trickle of cum leaking out of Homami’s rear, and then up at her friend. Homami seemed quite fine. In fact, she was better than fine. Madoka frowned as she leaned to the side to look at Homami’s face. The new magical girl didn’t have a single hair out of place, or even a bead of sweat on her forehead. That was Homura all over, Madoka knew.  
  
“Are you ready to go again?” Homami asked, turning around and sitting down. She spread her legs, showing off her pussy.  
  
Madoka nodded, staring down at Homami’s crotch. It was clean-shaven, and she could see that the lips were slightly parted and dribbling arousal. She kept on staring, licking her lips. That would have to be the holy grail. Getting to fuck that wonderful pussy would be the absolute best thing that could happen.  
  
Madoka did her best to tackle Homami to the bed. Unfortunately, there was a considerable size difference, and she didn’t manage to do all that much. Homami still gave her a nice, firm hug, though, so that was nice.  
  
It was a bit of a pity that this would be the last time they got to have sex, Madoka thought. After all, Homami was sure to cum after just a few strokes from Madoka’s monster cock. And then, well, she _would_ have Mami and Homura in her room, naked. But that just wouldn’t be quite the same.  
  
“There we go,” Homami said, guiding Madoka’s dick into her pussy. “Ah, you feel so nice inside me, Madoka.”  
  
Madoka nodded jerkily, staring down at the pussy she was buried in. It was even better than Homami’s ass, shockingly. It was hot and wet and tight (very, very tight, Madoka could feel the muscles squeezing down around her shaft), and the best thing she had ever felt. It was a good thing that Homami was obviously going to cum pretty quickly from this, because there was no way that Madoka was going to last long in this _wonderland_.  
  
Madoka started sucking on Homami’s nipple, drinking her friend’s milk as she frantically thrust into the fusion. It was amazing, so soft, so warm, so wet, and absolutely amazing. And Homami’s milk was wonderful as well, rich and tasty and creamy. Madoka could _feel_ the arousal thrumming through her body as she fucked her friend.  
  
“Come on, Madoka,” Homami urged. “You’re making me feel so good, keep on fucking me, just like that.”  
  
Madoka didn’t _need_ the encouragement. But she sure did appreciate it. She could feel her orgasm coming on, so very quickly. But with a pussy this amazing, who could resist for long? Madoka still did her best to drive her dick as deep inside Homami as she could, to make certain that her friend got to cum.  
  
She quite obviously didn’t, as shown by how Homami was still _Homami_ instead of Mami and Homura when Madoka came. And, Madoka had to admit, that kind of ruined the orgasm. It still felt great and all, pumping her cum into Homami’s soft, wonderful pussy, but she really had hoped to make Homami feel just as good as she was feeling.  
  
Madoka reassured herself that it didn’t mean all that much. Everyone knew that it was harder to orgasm as the receiving partner rather than the penetrating partner. Madoka would just have to go again, and this time make extra sure that she was fucking Homami hard and fast with her fat dick. That way, her friend was _bound_ to cum.  
  
She better, since Madoka wasn’t certain how many more orgasms she was good for. Her dick was still hard, but it wasn’t _quite_ as hard as it had been, the first time Madoka had seen Homami’s naked boobs and all. But Madoka was no quitter, and she was going to try again. And this time, she was certain she’d do a good job.  
  
Madoka slid into Homami, feeling the tight walls wrapping around her dick as she slid deeper and deeper into her friend. It felt wonderful. And she just had to look at Homami to see that she was feeling just as good. The smile on Homami’s face, the way she breathed in and out, the tightness of her pussy, wrapped around Madoka’s cock. It was all so clear and wonderful.  
  
Madoka’s energy might be flagging, but her arousal was still as strong as ever. How couldn’t it be? Homami’s body was so erotic, that it was only logical that Madoka was turned on by the fusion.  
  
Homami’s face, her hair, her breasts, her hips, her thighs, her _pussy_ , they were all so perfect and did such a good job of turning Madoka on. Madoka’s breath caught in her throat as she fucked Homami. It felt so good to fuck her, and Madoka wanted Homami to feel just as good. Luckily, Madoka knew she was doing a good job of it, forcing her cock so deep into Homami over and over again, pushing herself in so deep. She _had_ to be doing a good job of it.  
  
Madoka didn’t do a good job. Just a few minutes after she started fucking Homami again, she was moaning and groaning, and shooting out a rather pitiful amount of cum into Homami’s pussy. It still felt amazing, of course. Homami’s pussy was _divine_ , and any orgasm was always good. But Homami wasn’t _getting_ an orgasm, which was a major problem for Madoka. And one she wasn’t certain how she was supposed to fix.  
  
“Oh, _Homami_ ,” Madoka groaned, her face buried in the other girl’s cleavage.  
  
The tall, black-haired woman didn’t say anything, just stroked the back of Madoka’s head and smiled at her. She was exuding a _really_ strong motherly instinct right now, in the way she looked down at Madoka. For an instant, Madoka thought Homami was going to ask her how her day had been.  
  
Groaning, Madoka flopped back onto her bed. How was this happening? Wasn’t she fucking Homami as hard and as fast as she could? And didn’t she have a huge dick? How was that not enough to make her friend cum just as hard as Madoka herself was?  
  
“Do you need a while to rest?” Homami asked, leaning forward to run her hand over Madoka’s brow. “You take just as much time as you need.” She smiled down at Madoka, her face as calmly happy as it ever was. “I’m here for you, Madoka.”  
  
Madoka jerkily nodded, staring up at Homami. What was she doing wrong, and how could she change it? And Madoka knew _something_ was wrong. The whole point of all of this was to make her friends feel just as good as she did. If she couldn’t, then what even was the entire point of it all?  
  
No, Madoka needed a bigger dick. That would surely solve all of her problems! Of course, Madoka wasn’t familiar enough with magic to do that, but she had two veteran magical girls right here to help her with that. And if magic couldn’t be used to give herself a bigger cock, one that was _certain_ to satisfy her lover, then what was the point of it in the first place?  
  
“Homami?” Madoka asked. “Can you, uh, pep me up?” Madoka asked, waving her hand at her crotch and her limp dick. “Oh, and give me a bigger dick, so I can _really_ fuck you?”  
  
“Of course, Madoka,” Homami said with a wide smile. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around Madoka’s cock. Even though she was soft, it sure did feel nice. “You’re already making me feel wonderful, so I’m sure a bigger dick will only make things better.”  
  
Madoka nodded. That kind of logic just made absolute sense. Also, getting a handjob from Homami, even if she was sexually exhausted, felt _really_ nice. Madoka closed her eyes and felt her friend work her magic.  
  
Strength flowed into Madoka, giving her a second wind. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, and her blood thrummed with energy. And that wasn’t all, or even the best part.  
  
Madoka opened her eyes, staring down at her dick. Her _huge_ dick. Madoka had always thought that she had a cute cock, even if it big. But cute just couldn’t be applied to the shaft hanging between her legs now. It practically _was_ a third leg. Madoka’s jaw fell as she stared at it.  
  
Madoka was going to need both hands to masturbate now, and her fingers still wouldn’t overlap by much. And it was _long_. Madoka had never been flexible enough to suck her own dick before. But now, she had a feeling she could, just by lowering her head a bit. And the _smell_. There was some kind of thick, attractive musk coming off from her cock.  
  
Madoka swallowed. Was this the kind of dick she was going to get when she had finished growing? If so, what was the rest of her going to look like? This thing was _huge_ , and Madoka wasn’t certain if any of her pants would fit anymore, if she had to stuff that thing down a leg. Even her skirts would be bulging pretty noticeably.  
  
Still, as impressive (and almost frightening) as Madoka’s new dick was, one thing was clear. There was no way, absolutely no way what so ever, that Madoka _couldn’t_ use this on Homami to make her friend cum. And cum hard. Madoka’s eyes narrowed in determination, and she would have pumped a fist if she had been alone. She could do it! She just _knew_ she’d be able to bring Homami to a screaming orgasm with her new, massive dick.  
  
“Oh my,” Homami said, putting a hand to her cheek. “Perhaps I overdid it a bit.” She shrugged, smiling. “Oh well, we’ll just have to make do, won’t we, Madoka?”  
  
Yur,” Madoka said, nodding her head. She looked up at Homami, another idea coming to her. “Can you tie yourself up?” Madoka asked, gesturing with her hands. “In your ribbons, and all?”  
  
“Of course,” Homami said, laying down on Madoka’s bed. “I’ll be a beautiful birthday present for you.”  
  
Madoka jerked her head up and down, staring as red ribbons wrapped around Homami’s body and limbs. The fusion tied herself up, hands behind her back, legs widely spread, with a wonderful series of diamonds formed on her body. It looked wonderful, and Madoka’s cock twitched as she stared.  
  
Homami’s breasts were, of course, magnificent. They didn’t need a bra, or anything else that would hide their glory from the world. But Madoka had to admit that the red ribbons along the base of Homami’s breasts really added a certain _something_. The way the red ribbon framed her pale skin, maybe, or even just the way they tied Homami down. Whatever it was, it added one more erotic layer to a woman who was already sinfully hot.  
  
And the way her limbs were restrained, firmly held in place? Too perfect. It made Madoka’s mouth water as she stared at them. All that strength, held down and under control. Homami’s control, of course. But still super, super hot.  
  
The burst of energy Homami had given Madoka had _really_ worked. There was no way Madoka could hold herself back from a sight like this. Panting with need, Madoka leaned forward, thrusting her dick down at Homami’s spread, wet pussy. She _needed_ this. And with a cock this big, she _had_ to make Homami cum.  
  
Homami’s pussy was as wet and tight and as _hot_ as it should have been. And it was very, very hot and wet. Madoka had thought that _she_ was turned on, but it was obvious that as good as she was feeling, it was just a drop in the bucket compared to the arousal that just had to be coursing through Homami’s body. And that was good. If Homami had to split up, then at least she would come apart while feeling _great_.  
  
“M-Madoka!” Homami moaned as Madoka shoved more and more of her cock into the fusion’s wet, hot folds. “You’re so big inside of me!” Homami’s head thrashed from side to side. “You’re tearing me apart and it feels so good!”  
  
That was just what Madoka had needed to hear. She started moving even faster, not stopping until every single centimeter of her dick was inside Homami. She stared down with wide, wild eyes at the beautiful woman underneath her. Homami was thrashing around, obviously feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her. Madoka just needed to keep on fucking her harder and harder.  
  
Madoka looked down at Homami as she fucked her. Homami’s boobs were dancing wildly, making lewd slapping sounds as Madoka fucked her. Honestly, Madoka thought they should be hurting, given how much they were moving around. But if they did hurt, then Homami didn’t give the slightest indication of pain. She just kept on smiling and moaning and urging Madoka on.  
  
And Madoka did her best to answer the call. She was sliding so deep inside of Homami, and it felt so good to do so. She could feel her friend squeezing down around her, the muscles behind her folds kneading Madoka’s cock as Madoka drew her hips back and sent them back forward, making her cock scrape against Homami’s wet walls.  
  
Madoka leaned forward, and started to drink from Homami’s other breast. Her hand played with the original boob, kneading and squeezing it. It felt _wonderful_ , and Madoka wouldn’t have been surprised if someone managed to cum just from playing with Homami’s tits.  
  
And then, of course, there was the pure joy of getting to _drink_ from Homami’s tits. The milk she got out from her friend had to be the best drink Madoka had ever tasted, and that included her dad’s milkshakes. Madoka just couldn’t get enough of it as she greedily suckled on Homami’s nipple. Milk dribbled out of the corners of her mouth as she drank, feeling the warm milk fill her mouth and then her stomach.  
  
Madoka knew this _had_ to be working. She was feeling _great_ and Homami had to be feeling even better. If she just kept on fucking the fusion, then she would cum, and separate into Homura and Mami. It was quite simple, and completely logical. Madoka just needed to keep on driving all of her cock deep into Homami, and everything would work out fine for the both of them.  
  
“Oh yes,” Homami moaned, thrashing around on the bed. “Please, fuck me more, Madoka,” she begged, looking at Madoka with wide eyes. “More, give me more of that thick dick!”  
  
Madoka nodded, feeling her orgasm welling up inside of her. She was close now, really, _really_ close to cumming. She just needed to keep on going for a bit longer, and then everything would end up _wonderful_.  
  
Madoka moaned as she felt her dick twitch inside of Homami. Not yet! Homami hadn’t cum yet! But it was so good, there was just no way that Madoka could bring herself to slide out of Homami.  
  
Madoka moaned as she came, pumping a third round of semen deep into Homami’s pussy. It felt so good, even with the sting of defeat mixed in. Madoka gasped, looking down at Homami’s tied up body, the woman twisting back and forth in her own ribbons. Homami looked like she was having the time of her life, but she obviously wasn’t cumming.  
  
Madoka slumped in defeat. She pulled out of Homami and sat down on the edge of her bed, facing away from Homami. That was it. She was _completely_ out of ideas on how to fuck her friend harder.  
  
“Is something wrong, Madoka?” Homami asked, behind her. “Was I not a good enough roleplayer? Is there something else you’d like to try next?”  
  
“Homami,” Madoka asked, twisting her head to look at the fusion, “why were you faking it? Wasn’t I making you feel good?” Madoka honestly felt betrayed. She _wanted_ to make her friend feel good, and she had put so _much_ effort into it, too. “I’ve cum half a dozen times, but you haven’t even managed it once.”  
  
A sad look passed over Homami’s face. She took a deep breath, and pushed herself up a bit, staring at Madoka.  
  
“If I cum, I’ll split back into Homura and Mami,” the fusion said. “And I don’t want that to happen. At all.”  
  
Madoka stared in shock. Homami fidgeted a bit in her bindings before continuing.  
  
“You see,” Homami said, “Homura and Mami make for a pretty good fusion, when they’re combined. I _want_ to keep on being the best of both of them. They would to.”  
  
“What?” Madoka said, tilting her head. “But, well,” she wasn’t sure how to say this, so she went ahead as best she could, “Mami and Homura, they don’t… get along very well. At all.”  
  
“No, they didn’t,” Homami said with a nod. “However, that was because of how similar they were. That similarity means that I’m much more stable, since such large parts of them are so easily intermixed.” She smiled. “Even though Homura and Mami didn’t work well together, they would both get along with me. And I’m going to stay stable unless you make me cum.”  
  
Madoka swallowed. As Homami had talked, Madoka had turned around to more fully face the fusion. She wasn’t feeling nearly as calm about the whole mess as Homami was acting. She _wanted_ her friends back! This fusion was sexy and fun for a while, but she didn’t want it to last forever. Just long enough for the two of them to have some fun.  
  
“But, don’t you _want_ to go back?” Madoka asked, almost pleading.  
  
“No, not at all,” Homami said quickly. “I _like_ being like this. It’s much better than being two, flawed, separate people.” She smiled. “This way, Homura is strong enough to watch over you and fulfill all of your desires. And Mami has someone she can spend plenty of time with, and she gets to be a mother to you. Each of them gets what they want from this. And the sex is nice too.” Homami smiled at Madoka, a wide smile stretching across her face.  
  
“All three of us are happy, Madoka,” Homami said. “And I want you to be happy as well. You can fuck me however you want, any way you want, any time you want. And I’ll love it.”  
  
Madoka nodded. What the fusion was saying made a lot of sense. And she was, after all, really, _really_ hot. And Madoka was still feeling horny.  
  
But even as Madoka started to wonder if she should get a blowjob from Homami this time, she remembered something. A warning her mother had given her, months ago, after she had met Homura and Mami.  
  
It had been about the dangers of the dread scourge of power bottoms. Men and women who let the aggressive partner think that they were in control, that everything was going fine as they fucked and fucked and fucked. But all the while, the bottom was the one manipulating things, making things happen as they wanted it.  
  
And that just wouldn’t do. Of course, making sure that the submissive partner was okay with everything that was happening was important. But if Homami just kept on saying everything was fine, and encouraging Madoka to keep on fucking her, then Madoka was never going to improve. It was _obvious_ that porn had lied to Madoka, and that she needed to do more than just slam her dick as deep inside her lover as she could. She needed to figure out how to make Homami feel as good as she did.  
  
Also, though Homami hadn’t mentioned it, and maybe hadn’t even thought of it, it was obvious to Madoka that there were downsides. Just like she had gotten Homura’s and Mami’s good traits, she had also gotten some of the bed. Like how Homura didn’t look after herself, and only focused on Madoka. Or how Mami could only feel good when she was helping others. Madoka hadn’t been happy about those traits in her friends before, and she didn’t like them now. But how to fix them?  
  
Then the obvious, simple idea came to Madoka. It seemed completely perfect. Sure, it would require her to use magic, and Madoka wasn’t that good with it yet. But if it worked, then everything should end up working out great!  
  
Madoka hovered her hand over her crotch, calling on her magic. It was surprisingly easy to make it happen. She just had to reach out, and it worked. Madoka’s dick vanished from her crotch, and reappeared on Homami’s. The sensation vanished, and Madoka _did_ miss feeling how nice a hard cock felt. But she still had her pussy, and she was going to _use_ it.  
  
“Madoka-whaaa-?” Homami asked, looking down at her brand-new, thick, hard dick, and then up at Madoka.  
  
Madoka didn’t reply. Instead, she moved as fast as she could, pushing herself up and positioning her pussy right over Homami’s dick. She took a deep breath. This was going to be _intense_ , at best. She had never taken something so big before inside her pussy. But if it was for Homami, it would be worth it.  
  
Madoka slid down, fighting to keep a wince off her face as she felt the thick cock spreading her open. It _hurt_ , even with how wet Madoka was. Either Homami was a way better actor than Madoka thought she was, or she had a much wetter, looser pussy. Either way, Madoka kept on sinking down, taking more and more of the gigantic cock.  
  
“GrrGGggghhh!” Madoka moaned, clenching her teeth together as she felt the dick reaching farther and farther inside of her. It felt like it was going to be knocking against her jaw in a moment.  
  
“Madoka, stop!” Homami shouted, starting to rip her way out of her ribbons. “Don’t do it, you can’t handle it!”  
  
As intense and painful as it felt, it also felt kind of good. Madoka’s eyes were widening with both pain and pleasure as she felt herself get stuffed beyond belief. She actually thought she was going to cum from it, and soon.  
  
Madoka’s head was as far back as she could get it. She was looking at her bedroom door, upside down, as she felt the dick reaching so deep inside of her. And that meant she got to watch the bedroom door open, her mom standing on the other side.  
  
“What in the _world_ is going- Madoka?” Junko asked, her jaw falling open.  
  
“Mama! I’m-!” Madoka gasped.  
  
And right at that instance, two more things happened. The first was that Homami broke her bonds and reached out to pull Madoka off of her new cock. And the second was that Madoka came.  
  
Homami’s arms closed around empty air. She looked around in confusion, before she looked at the woman standing at the door. And the woman looked back. And then down at herself.  
  
She looked a _lot_ like Junko. Only with a dick. A really, really big dick that was jutting out from her slacks. Manko stared for a long, _long_ minute down at herself, before looking back up at Homami. The fusion, the _other_ fusion had a look of complete and utter surprise on her face as she stared at the fusion of the two Kaname women.  
  
Manko wasn’t feeling very good. In fact, she almost felt torn in two. On one hand, she was a skilled, confident business woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. On the other, she was a teenager, who had just gotten a serious shock to her lovemaking abilities, and had no idea what she should be doing now. Manko didn’t like the contradiction, and, since she had all of Madoka’s memories, knew exactly what to do about it.  
  
“Alright, Homami,” Manko said, striding over to Madoka’s bed, stripping out of her blouse and slacks as she went. “I’m going to fuck you in two, and then I’m going to go back to what’s right. No questions, no debates, it’s just what’s going to happen. Got it?”  
  
“I, uh, whaaaaaa-!”  
  
Homami squealed in shock as she was easily picked up by Manko. The older woman held Homami right above her thick cock, born of Madoka’s sudden worry about her sexual inadequacy. And then Manko lowered Homami down onto her shaft.  
  
Manko’s cock might have been a bit smaller than Madoka’s cock, even before Homami had worked her magic on it. But it was still a nice size, and split Homami’s walls apart very well as Manko lowered Homami down along her shaft. And that wasn’t all that Manko was doing.  
  
Junko had quite a bit of sexual experience, and she was using it all on Homami. Most importantly, she was making certain that both Homami’s clit and cock were rubbing against her stomach, pressed up against her soft skin. She _knew_ how good that could feel.  
  
Manko leaned forward, placing Homami back down on her bed. She kept on fucking the other fusion, her cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy. And now that she didn’t need to use her hand to hold on, Manko started playing with Homami’s boobs.  
  
The younger fusion rolled around on the bed, moaning and groaning as she was fucked hard. It was obvious that she was getting _extremely_ turned on, aroused far more by Manko than she had been by Madoka’s efforts. And even as Manko fucked her, Homami tried to use her magic to stop herself from cumming.  
  
Yellow and purple sparkles danced over Homami’s tits, cock and pussy. Manko could tell that the fusion was trying to dull the sensations, so that it wouldn’t keep on feeling so distractingly good. Manko brought her other hand into play, rubbing her thumb along Homami’s lips. Sparkles appeared there as well, but as Homami was forced to divide her attention, each effort became less effective.  
  
The question was if it wasn’t effective _enough_. Manko was feeling _really_ good as she fucked Homami. It felt even better to use the right kind of technique to make both of them feel better than just wildly thrusting into Homami. Manko’s shoulders were trembling as she fucked Homami, and she wasn’t certain if she was going to make Homami cum in time. And there was just no way she could _stop_ fucking Homami now. For one, Manko didn’t want to actually exist. She wanted to be Madoka and Junko, mother and daughter. Not _this_.  
  
Manko moaned in defeat, realizing that she was about to cum. So was Homami, but Manko was going to cum first. And she couldn’t stop, couldn’t focus on Homami more. She couldn’t do anything more than just keep fucking Homami, stroking her breasts, her lips, rubbing her cock and clit. And it all felt so _good_!  
  
Manko groaned as she came. She pumped shot after shot of semen into Homami’s pussy, filling her up. And even as she came, she felt herself splitting in two. It wasn’t a _painful_ sensation, and, in fact, Manko welcomed it. But it still meant that Homami had defeated her once more. She could feel her dick shrinking and vanishing as she felt herself coming apart.  
  
Madoka’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she fell down onto her bed. And Homami. She could feel her mother falling down to the other side of the fusion, but she just couldn’t really pay attention that right now. All she could do was embrace the darkness rushing up inside her.  
*******  
Madoka blinked blearily. Her hand was laying in something soft and squishy and nice. She shook her head and looked up, blinking, trying to remember just what had happened.  
  
Then her memory came back to her. Craning her head, Madoka looked up. Sure enough, she was grabbing Homami’s boob. And the fusion hadn’t noticed yet.  
  
Of course, Homami had some other things on her mind. There were red ribbons wrapped around the base of her cock, looking _far_ too tight. And Homami’s hand was in front of her pussy, purple and yellow flickers of magic flying as she did _something_ to herself. Probably trying to stop the stimulation, Madoka thought.  
  
An idea came to Madoka. A way to finally fix this, after so many failures. She looked up. Homami’s eyes were closed as she focused on her groin. All of her attention was obviously taken up on stopping herself from cumming.  
  
Madoka didn’t waste a minute. She wrapped her lips around the nipple right next to her face. Madoka started sucking, getting as much milk out of that huge, fat tit as she could. Almost instantly, she could feel a spurt of milk hit her tongue as she worked.  
  
“Oh!” Homami moaned, her eyes shooting open wide. “Oh, Madoka, Maaaaaaaa-!”  
  
Madoka had never seen such an expression of pure lust on someone’s face. Homami looked wonderful as she came. And the fusion coming apart wasn’t _nearly_ as disturbing as Madoka was worried that it might have been. In one instant, Homami was there. In the next, there was an unconscious Homura and Mami. Joining an unconscious Junko and a soon to be unconscious Madoka.  
  
Madoka felt _exhausted._ She was going to need to sleep this off. And maybe explain all of this, somehow, to Mama.  
  
Madoka rested her face on Mami’s boob and closed her eyes. There’d be time for that later. For now, she needed to sleep.

*******

Madoka moaned around Mami’s cock as she was forced up and down along it. Her blonde friend was filling her mouth so _much_. Almost as much as Homura was filling her pussy.  
  
Madoka was getting spitroasted by the two of them, right on the school’s roof. And it felt _great_. And for more reasons than just getting her pussy stuffed with dick.  
  
With _her_ dick, technically. Mami and Homura had kept Madoka’s dick when they had split apart. Half the size for both of them, but it was still a pretty impressive shaft. Homura had been all ready to give it back to Madoka, but Mami had stopped her. She had pointed out how much more Madoka had to learn about sex, and how Homura and Mami should be the ones to teach her.  
  
Madoka had to agree with that. It had become really, really clear that just thrusting into her lover wasn’t going to be enough. Madoka needed to learn how to make a woman feel good. And Mami and Homura were helping her, in the best way possible. Constant fuckings, usually daily, at _least_.  
  
And Madoka was learning from it. She was slowly getting better and better, as Homura and Mami showed her how to use a dick on a girl. And, of course, she was getting to have a lot of sex. That was pretty good, too.  
  
It was nice to get sandwiched between two beautiful ladies. Madoka had liked the idea even when she thought she would be the one with the dick, fucking both of them into blissed out puddles. And getting her mouth and pussy filled by her friends (Madoka was still working her way up to using her ass) was wonderful.  
  
Of course, there were some differences in how Mami and Homura fucked her. They were both very nice and loving and tender when they were with her, of course. Homura loved her, and Mami loved everyone. Though when Homura and Madoka were alone, Homura tended to listen a lot more, and be more attentive to what Madoka said or showed. Mami was considerate as well, of course, but it could be a _lot_ like arguing with Madoka’s parents (completely and utterly futile and it gave Madoka a queasy feeling in her stomach) when Mami decided that something would or wouldn’t be done.  
  
And, of course, there were their dicks. Both of them had gotten a relatively modest shaft, though still a big cock by any objective measurement. Mami kept her new dick looking as classy and clean as the rest of her. Madoka actually thought her blonde friend might use perfume on it to keep it smelling nice.  
  
Homura, meanwhile, well… She was already far too skinny from too many missed meals. And that lack of self-care extended to her cock as well. It wasn’t an _ugly_ cock or anything, but it certainly wasn’t as pretty and nice to look at as Mami’s. On the other hand, Madoka did kind of enjoy the chance to lick the dried cum off of Homura’s dick every few days. It gave her such a _naughty_ , _dirty_ feeling.  
  
Madoka was feeling _good_ as she got fucked. She could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her. But that was no reason to stop paying attention right now. She was here to _learn_ , not just to have fun. And that meant that Madoka had to focus on how the two cocks inside of her made her feel, and how she could do that once she had her own dick back.  
  
And, of course, and this couldn’t be stated enough, it felt _really_ good to get fucked by two of her friends. Like, really, really good. Madoka _loved_ getting screwed by Mami and Homura. It was honestly even better than fucking Homami, even if Mami’s breasts were only Mami sized instead of those huge, glorious curves. And that Mami wasn’t lactating anymore. Though only Madoka really saw that as a downside.  
  
The three of them had only been fucking for a few minutes, and the foreplay hadn’t been for much longer. But Madoka was still pretty close to her orgasm. Mostly because she had spent the _entire_ morning knowing that this was going to be happening. Also, she was going to have to delete the text message from Homura just to make sure her parents didn’t see it.  
  
“There, you see, Madoka?” Mami asked pleasantly, smiling down at Madoka as she got a blowjob. “Always make sure that your partner can take the amount of dick you’re giving to them. You don’t want to trigger their gag reflex, and you need to leave them plenty of air to breathe with.”  
  
Madoka nodded as much as she could, given how much of Mami’s dick was in her mouth. She was getting pretty good at blowjobs, though she still had a long way to go before she could deepthroat. And, of course, she was learning how to _receive_ blowjobs as well, which was also a pretty important skill.  
  
Madoka rocked her hips back and forth, feeling Homura’s cock sliding around inside of her. It felt so, so good, scraping against her inner walls. Madoka shivered, feeling her pleasure rise inside of her. She didn’t forget to keep on working over Mami’s cock, her tongue licking along it’s length as her head slid up and down.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Madoka saw the door to the school open. Sayaka and Kyouko stepped out, swinging their lunch bags around as they looked about. Madoka’s eyes widened as she pulled her mouth off of Mami’s cock. If Homura had noticed, she hadn’t stopped fucking Madoka.  
  
“It’s Kyouko and Sayaka!” Madoka hissed, only realizing the mistake she had made once it was too late to correct it.  
  
Madoka was cumming, Homura’s cock and hands and sweet scent having stirred her up. And she had just spoken the names of her friends, even as she tightened down around Homura in orgasm. Madoka felt panic start to mix in with her lust.  
  
“Oops.”  
  
  



End file.
